


Laughter

by airamcg



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Post Episode: s02e01-02 The Return of Harmony, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Just laugh and make your fears disappear. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>In the aftermath of Discord's brief reign, Pinkie Pie couldn't keep herself from giggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

“Are you all right, darling?”

“Of course I am, silly filly! Why wouldn’t I be?”

Indeed, everything was back to normal now. We had just defeated Discord and Ponyville was no longer the chaos capital of the world. I shuddered at the memory of the horrific things he did to our home. Rose and lavender checker pattern? Seriously? But more than that, I shuddered at the pony I had become while under his thrall. The humongous diamond I had coveted so much turned out to be a plain old boulder, but I could have lost so much more in that fiasco.

The worst part was that I knew my greed was not entirely caused by the thrall. 

I studied my friends as we headed towards The Golden Oak Library, to see if they felt the same way. Fluttershy was understandably wracked with guilt for being cruel to everypony, most especially towards Pinkie Pie. Applejack walked especially close to Twilight for some reason. Rainbow Dash kept apologizing while hovering over all our heads. Pinkie Pie...

Pinkie Pie was giggling. 

Now, I was not my pink friend. I was not at all a _connoisseur of smiles and laughter_ , as she liked to put it. But I knew enough to notice the way her nose scrunched up with each giggle, or the way her lips twitched with each smile. I knew enough to differentiate a hollow laugh from a real one.

When we reached the library, I cut Pinkie off from entering and called over my shoulder to the rest of the group.

“Twilight, darling, would it be all right if Pinkie and I stayed here for a while? I’d like to have a word with her, privately.”

“Sure, Rarity. Just let me get your Elements first.”

I lit my horn and wrapped a levitation field around the Elements of Generosity and Laughter, almost tossing them over my head. Thankfully, Twilight caught them in her magic before I caused any damage. Even more thankfully, she didn’t say anything about my reckless urgency but simply closed the door for us. 

“What’s up, Rarity? Whatcha wanna talk about?” Pinkie was rocking her weight forward and backward, an odd smile plastered on her face. I felt wrinkles forming between my eyebrows the more I watched her like this.

“You’re not all right.” It wasn’t a question. 

Pinkie giggled in reply, but the scrunching of her nose was more noticeable now. Her irises, too, didn't quite sparkle like the Grade-A sapphires they were. Carefully, she tilted her head to one side. “What do you mean?”

“Pinkie Pie, please,” I sighed and stepped closer, practically nose to nose with her. “I’ve known you since we were little school fillies. It’s okay to let it out.”

Pinkie’s smile dropped so fast, it literally felt like she took off a mask. She sunk to the ground, making herself as small as possible. I immediately wrapped my forehooves around her and held her close.

“I was so scared, Rarity.” It was barely a whisper, but I felt her whole body tremble with each word. “One minute we’re all super-duper friends. The next, everypony's laughing at me and calling me names. It was horrible.” 

Pinkie Pie never cries. 

Or rather, she never lets anypony see her cry. 

That was why I yanked a couple of flowering bushes with my magic and made a small enclosure around us. I was fairly certain Twilight would understand when I apologize to her. 

“It’s all okay now, darling.” I whispered between her sobs, my hoof smoothing over her mane. ”We’re all still super-duper friends.”

“I thought everypony hated me. I thought _you_ hated me.”

“Come now, darling. You know I’d never hate you.”

She pulled away just enough to look me in the eye. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were covered in tear stains and bits of grass. Her smile wasn't quite as wide as the one she wore earlier, but this one had no scrunching of nose nor twitching of her lips. 

It was beautiful. 

“I still wish the chocolate rain was permanent, though.”

“Oh, you.”

She giggled at that so much, our makeshift bush house shook and rained us with leaves. But this time, her laughter was warm and real. I chuckled along with her. 

And then I knew we were all right.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the RariPie Prompt Tag Collab in FIMFiction.
> 
> Prompt: **Laughter**
> 
> original post can be found [here](http://www.fimfiction.net/group/901/raripie/thread/92014/raripie-prompt-tag-collab#comment/2897070)


End file.
